Tokyo Mew Mew Ribbons!
by TaiyakinoNaku
Summary: When the Mew life gets busy, classmate Shiro takes it into his own hands and ends up involved in a new mew project with five new girls. The catch? While not a mew himself, Shiro's life seems very tangled up in the mew mess. Canons, OCs, Pairings undecided
1. Broken Glasses

**Tokyo Mew Mew Ribbons!**

**Authoress Notes**

Hiyo! My name is "Uggu". I just thought I'd warn you all before I start...

A) I have very few pairings decided. Your feedback can influence them.

B) This is an OC-Mew story, but the canons play an active role! Obviously, you meet Shiro right here... I hope no one hates him, even though he is a whimp! ;;

C) This story, you may notice, is heavily dating sims influenced XD

Anyways! I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! Please enjoy the chaos of Ribbons!

**Chapter 01 : Broken Glasses! Not a Date!**

He couldn't believe his luck. It had taken him weeks.. no, months, to get this opportunity. After countless days talking to her, tutoring students with her, and even getting her cell phone number, Shiro Ananano and Retasu Midorikawa were on their first date! That is, if you counted walking a girl to work because you'd stepped on her glasses and now she was so blind going on her own was suicide.

But that wasn't important. What mattered was the whole idea that he could convince himself it was sort of a date. A date with the sweet, shy, modest young woman he'd come to adore over the years.

"I'm really sorry about this, Ananano-san. It was so silly of me to drop my glasses."

Shiro choked up a bit. What a bad topic for the first date! Couldn't they discuss something other than his stupid mistake of stepping on her glasses?

Well, best be man about it.

"Yeah... No, wait, I mean! It wasn't your fault! It was mine!" He stuttered, cheeks flaring red. The green haired girl could not help but giggled that sweet giggle that made his insides freeze up more.

"It's really not a big deal, Ananano-san. At least you're nice enough to help me get to work. I have spare glasses in the locker anyways... And Shirogane-san said he would help me buy new cute glasses next time I needed them..."

There was that jerk popping up again Something Shirogane. Retasu was so cute and polite that she never called this guy by his real name. This first-name-less man was his rival in love for second year high school student Retasu.

This rich boy with good looks and rabid fans, from what he'd gathered.

_Dangit. _

More than getting himself this cheap date, Shiro had sat his rival up for stealing the adorable girl's heart while they bought glasses

_Dangit again._

"Ah! Here we are!" Retasu squeaked, running down a nicely paved path and up to a pale pink cafe. Cafe Mew Mew was not a strange place to Shiro; he came whenever Retasu was working to order a drink/watch her. Three of his other classmates; Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa and Berii Shirayuki, also worked there.

When the large doors opened, Shiro was greeted by his affectionate classmates.

Affectionate towards Retasu, that is.

"Retasu! You're here!" Ichigo exclaimed, running over with an exhausted smile on her face, now leaning on her broom, "Thank goodness! Retasu please help meeee."

It was hard not to chuckle and then smile as Retasu kindly assured Ichigo it'd be ok. Once assured, Ichigo glanced up at Shiro and smirked.

"Ah... I see you walked her here. Thank you, Shiro."

The smirk contradicted anything nice she may have said and made him shudder.

"Oh my. It is Shiro. Great job breaking Retasu's glasses." Black haired Minto said in her usual elegantly mean sort of way, before promptly walking over to step on his foot. He yelped and hopped back, tears in his eyes already.

"Waah... That was mean." The girly-boy muttered. Retasu squeaked in panic.

"Aiieee! Are you okay?" She asked, looking up at him with those sparkling blue eyes that he couldn't bring himself to look into. Dang it. Minto seemed to find pleasure in provoking uncomfortable situations.

"I-I'm fine.. Uh... Go get your glasses."

"Oh. Right! Thank you for reminding me!" Retasu squeaked happily, running off. Shiro watched. She was so sweet and gentle... You'd never guess that she was a Mew Mew, Mew Lettuce.

Yes, in deed. Shiro was fully aware of his friend' being a mew. Only a few months before they had met at the par and she had to transform. Of course, he kept it a secret. But ever since that day, Shiro had been three times as attracted to her as ever.

"Mmm... Aren't you going to thank me?" Teased Minto, "For arranging a close up of her eyes?"

He snapped back to reality. Dang it! She really had set that up, sort of.

"I just walked her here because I'm her classmate." Shiro said firmly, looking away, "She's been exhausted lately..."

"Mmm mm." Minto seconded with a sigh, "I don't now why, but she's really pushed it lately. Trying to keep up with all the you-know-what-kind of trouble..."

Shiro nodded, sighing. Chimeras had been showing up a lot lately, but not because of the aliens. Based on samples the pink puffball Masha brought, they were just infecting each other. Either way, they were trouble and Retasu had to excuse herself from class almost as often as she passed out from exhaustion to deal with the problem.

"Why does she have to work so hard anyways?" He asked, glaring a bit.

Minto shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms. "Well, Oneesama's powers stopped when the Grey Wolf population came up... Ichigo has been studying very hard so her and Aoyama can go to the same, or close, universities overseas and then Berii is an airhead... And I can't get out fast enough... Purin and Ringo usually aren't there. It only seems to be our school that's heavily targeted... That's why we transferred there, you know."

He sighed, then clenched his fists.

"Who makes mews? It's obvious that you need more!"

"Shirogane, of course." Ichigo butted in, peering over his shoulder and giggling, "He's been thinking about it..."

Something seemed to connect. Shiro smirked confidently and turned to Ichigo. "Where is he? I'll talk to him!"

"Uh... Kitchen... Yeah, good luck with that, Shiro-kun." Ichigo said quietly, "He's like an ice cube, that Shirogane-baka."

With a confident walk, Shiro headed to the kitchen. Obviously, this would be a great way to help Retasu. She needed some back up, after all. And how hard could it be to convince this Shirogane guy to make more mews?

"Hmmm... Perfect. But only if you play a role too."

Shiro blinked. That had been too easy.

Was this Shirogane guy even aware of their rivalry for Retasu's heart?

"Uh... Okay... Why?"

The blonde shrugged. "You'll see."

It was hate at first sight.

Grumbling, Shiro nodded. "Okay. Fine. When and how does this start?"

"Give me a day. Tomorrow, you come here to work. Then we'll get the project in motion."

Then he walked off. Though, as Ryou passed, he put a hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"You better be taking care of Retasu." He warned before stalking off like nothing had happened.

Shiro watched, then sighed before leaving the kitchen. He obviously knew his life was about to change... But if only he knew how much.


	2. Mew Project Start!

**Tokyo Mew Mew Ribbons!**

**Authoress Notes**

Yay! Thank you for the reviews! As a note, the title makes little sense right now, but that should be cleared up further into the story. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 02 : Mew Project Start!**

The next day seemed unreal. It was hard for Shiro to even believe that he was doing this. Though he woke up the same he would have on any other Saturday, and dressed in his uniform, and headed off to school, she knew that when the half day was over he'd be at the Cafe and Shirogane-creep would make some mews.

_I wonder what he expects __me__ to do, though._

The question, he knew, was not worth asking. And he had a whole day of school to suffer through before he could go to work and get "Mew Project: HELP MY LOVE" in action; Retasu really needed this help...

_Hmmm... but what if this isn't enough? Maybe I should make her lunch..._

"HEY!"

_I am told I'm a pretty good cook. But what would she like? And do I ask to make her lunch or just give it to her...?_

"Move move move!"

_No no. Maybe this is a bad idea. Amamiya will take away another one of my man cards._

"MOVE IT KNUCKLEHEAD!"

Perhaps this situation was proof of why being a scatter brain boy often sucked. For, as Shiro walked to school, a girl in roller blades had snuck up behind him and lost the ability to stop. Of course, should Shiro have had the ability to think and listen at the same time, said roller blading girl may not have ended up running into him and dragging his sorry self to the ground.

"O-ow!" He mumbled, rubbing his head and finding himself in the uncomfortable situation of being on top of the girl. Blushing, Shiro scooted away.

"S-Sorry!"

"I told you to move, moron." The girl grumbled, standing again. She had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail that went to about her shoulder blades and dark, glaring red eyes. Just the mere sight of her made Shiro shrink a bit. She looked scary!!

With a sigh, the skater girl got up easily and reached out to drag Shiro to his feet. Reluctantly, he let her bring him up, knowing his friend would take away a man card if he saw this.

"Watch where you're going next time." The girl snapped, "Because next time I won't help your sorry self up."

"R-Right."

She stared hard at him, not moving for a moment, then sighed.

"Are you ok?"

Hearing such a tough looking girl ask that made Shiro's cheeks turn a bit pink. He nodded silently.

Nodding, the girl then skated forward a bit, turning around to skate backwards for a few yards before skating off right-way without another word. The only hint to her name that Shiro had was when he saw her last name on her black bag's name tag; "Pinkumiya."

Shiro sighed and continued on his way to school, hoping he'd never have to face that scary girl again. And what a sad wish that was.

-.-...

Much to his surprise, despite the terrifying incident, Shiro did arrive to school on time. He quickly made his way to his locker, switched his shoes, and attempted to make it to class without any further chaos.

If only if only.

"SHIIIROOO!" The voice was terrifyingly energetic and accompanied with a hard slap on the back that caused the poor boy to stumble forward. The owner of the voice was Kane Amamiya, a classmate of Shiro's and his best friend since childhood. Of course, Kane also had other roles to fulfill, such as the self-proclaimed "Dr. Manly" who was working on building up his friend's manliness and getting his two year old crush on Retasu somewhere.

"I saw what happened. Hand over a card."

Shiro pouted and dug into his pocket, taking out a blue card with a smiley face on it and handing it to Kane. Upon seeing the card, Kane sighed and shook his head, holding out another hand.

"Shiiroooo. What did I tell you about putting stickers on them?"

"It's just a smiley face..." Shiro pouted, "My little sister liked them."

"Another one."

Shiro handed it over. The card system was supposed to encourage him to be a man. There were five cards and whenever Shiro had all five he got a "reward". But they got taken away when he displayed his "lack of manliness."

He had yet to be rewarded, even though Kane had thrown in a sixth "pity card" to try and help him out.

"You really have to stop daydreaming, Shiro. You fell pretty hard." Kane scolded with a sigh, before his expression changed to a twisted smirk, "Aaand... How did walking Retasu home go?"

His brown haired friend blushed and looked at the ground. "F-Fine... She got there safely..."

"Get in a kiss or two?" Kane teased, making Shiro blush more and step back. Later, Shiro would come up with a conspiracy theory and believe Kane had set the whole thing up, because he bumped right into Retasu. They both squeaked in alarm and pulled back to avoid knocking each other over.

"A-Ananono-san! G-Good morning!" Retasu stuttered, blushing deeply, "Sorry... About that... uh... And thank you! Ichigo-san told me what happened... umm... Gotta go!"

The conversation was short, but Shiro would forever treasure it.

She'd thanked him!

_Him!_

_I have to get that project going. She really seems to appreciate it! _

Kane chuckled.

"Hmm... Looking good... Well, class starts soon. So, let's get moving."

"R-Right!" Shiro nodded and followed Kane, "To class!"

He was part way to class when something went "fwomp" and someone screamed. Shiro turned swiftly, only to see Ichigo and Minto kneeling over someone.

Someone with green hair.

"Midorikawa-san!" Shiro exclaimed, dropping his bag and running over. In deed, it was the girl of his dreams laying KOed on the ground and it didn't take Shiro long to realize she must have been over-exhausted again.

"Is she okay?!" He asked Ichigo, who was now scooping Retasu up in her arms. Shiro would have loved to carry her, but the last time he tried that he had needed to go to the ER after falling down the stairs and cutting his head (but Retasu survived!).

"Yeah... I'll take her to the nurse." Ichigo said with a worried sigh, "Don't worry about it. Go to class and take notes for us, okay?"

Then, with Minto close behind, they left.

Shiro watched, fist clenched and head down.

How could he _not _worry?

Kane did not have the guts to take away another man card, and instead, walked Shiro to class.

-.-...

School ended just like that. Shiro yawned, packing up his bag and going to switch his shoes. Since he was headed right to the Cafe after school, like the three mew girls, they all ended up meeting each other at the school gate and proceeding as a team (Kane given gave him another man card for getting three girls on a single date!).

"So. Today's the big day!" Ichigo exclaimed happily, stretching and sighing, "Finally! Things'll get better!"

"Mmm mmm. Shiro, you've really impressed me. I never thought Ryou would agree so quickly." Said Minto with a giggle, "Good job."

"Y-Yes. Thank you so much, Shiro-san... Sorry for getting you into this."

Of all the praise, it was Retasu's that really made Shiro happy. His cheeks changed shade again and he smiled.

"N-No problem... Glad to help." He replied shyly, "I just hope this works... I don't know quite what Ryou wants me to do yet either..."

The question brought a bit of an uncomfortable silence. In fact, the rest of the walk was silent. Shiro couldn't help but wonder if the three girls knew something that he didn't.

It was a bit worrisome.

Once at the cafe, the girls went to work while he retreated to the basement. There, the room was dark except for bright computers with pictures of five animals on them.

"So. You actually showed up."

It was Shirogane-jerk again.

Shiro tightened his grip on one of his man cards and nodded.

"I'm here to help! What do I do?"

Ryou smirked only slightly, as if a bit impressed, before frowning again and handing Shiro a silver box with a bright red button. He almost dropped it at first, but managed to get a good hold.

"Once you press that button there will be five new mews." Ryou explained, "And your life will be changed forever."

Blinking, Shiro looked at the box, then Ryou again.

"Changed... how?"

The rich blonde shrugged. "I can't say. It could be bad or it could be good. It depends on you."

Once again, Shiro looked at the box. Ryou's words were hard not to find a bit frightening; Minto and Ichigo talked about him in a way that Shiro already knew he only spoke truth. Or close to truth. But how could five new mews really change his life? It wasn't like he was that involved.

And then there was Retasu.

She really needed this.

_Really bad._

Unless there were new mews, she'd get sick more often and Shiro couldn't stand that.

So, taking a deep breath, Shiro pressed the button. The only sound in the lab was that of the button going down and up again.

"And that marks the new beginning." Ryou muttered, "Now, get to work. Ichigo can fill you in on what happens now."


	3. Search Start?

**Tokyo Mew Mew Ribbons!**

**Authoress Notes**

Sorry for the long wait! Back to the manly adventures of Shiro!

**Chapter 03 : Search Start!  
**

"He told you I'd fill you in?" Ichigo seemed stunned. Apparently, she had next to know idea what Shiro was supposed to do next. "Well...I had to find the other mews...Maybe that's what you have to do."

"Ah... How?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I got lucky."

Shiro frowned. Well, that sucked. He was possibly the unluckiest guy in the world sometimes... And he had to count on his luck to help Retasu?!

"... Curses." He muttered, leaning forward and closing his eyes.

Sensing his misery, Ichigo sighed and shook her head,a small smile creeping onto her face.

"How about Minto and I help you out, Shiro?"She asked, "If we all look together than we're sure to find them faster."

He liked the idea, so quickly agreed to it.

"The first clue is that they have 'magical tattoos'." Minto said with a smirk, peering at Ichigo, who was now blushing.

"I only called them that once!" She whined, "ONCE!"

"And it was worth bringing up again." Minto explained cheerfully, turning her attention back to Shiro so Ichigo could fume and blush undisturbed. "They'll also experience new athletic ability and stuff. According to theory, gossip that gets in the cafe will lead us right to them."

"But we only found Retasu that way." Ichigo added, wanting to feel a bit smart.

Shiro turned red, "R-really? H-how?"

Minto and Ichigo exchanged glances. Had Retasy not told him about that...? Then again, being bullied probably was embarrassing...

"Ah... We'll let her tell you sometime if she's comfortable with it." Minto decided, "Anyways. We have a whole afternoon to help yo..."

"ICHIGO-ONEECHAN!"

"Ichigo-oneechan...!"

Within seconds of the outburst, a small and flexible blonde had attached herself to Ichigo's back and a small brunette was hugging her around the waist. The weight caused the poor red head to topple forward and hit the floor, but not before the blonde let her go so as to not be dragged down too.

The brunette wasn't as lucky.

"NYAA!"

"Hoeee!"

With Ringo on top of her, Ichigo moaned and groaned in pitiful pain. Bu-ling moved next to Minto and grinned, hands on her hips and a proud smile on her face.

"Ichigo-oneechan still needs to sharpen her reflexes nano da! What if I had been a Chimera Anima nano da?!"

"You wouldn't have called my naaame...?"

"The answer she's looking for is 'you'd be dead'." Minto explaine.

Ichigo moaned again.

Whimpering, Ringo rolled away and pushed herself off the ground, little tears in the corners of her brown eyes.

"R-Ringo is sorry, Ichigo-oneechan.. Bu-ling-imouto said it'd be good practice...for you..." Said the shy little girl. Ichigo got back to her feet and smiled.

"It's fine, Ringo."

Shiro stared, shocked and scared. Maybe Bu-ling wouldn't see him...

"SHIRO-ONEENII!" Exclaimed the hyper monkey mew, who came flying through the air once again to give him similar treatment. Shiro shrieked girlishly as he fell backwards, hitting his head hard on the floor.

The world began to turn to black.

"Ah? Shiro-kun?" Ichigo question, walking over and looking down.

"Wow. His eyes are really swirling. I didn't think that actually happened..."Minto commented.

Shiro didn't respond.

"... Ummm... Shiro-kun?Shiro-kun?!"

He couldn't see or reply. Within seconds, with a worried crowd of mew girls gathering, Shiro passed out...

.

.

"Are the preparations ready yet?"

"Yes,of course. Everything is set."

"Perfect..."

Three figures were standing in the nothingness. They seemed pleased, watching something in a far distance.

"Those three might have failed, but we're more prepared." Commented the middle figure, middle both in height and position, "They just set the stage for something much bigger."

.

.

Shiro moaned, sitting up and holding his head. He was tired... Really tired. And sore. Once minute, he remembered seeing tackled by Bu-ling, and the next, he was... oh...right...

He whimpered.

_Ichigo could handle being tackled... Why can't I?_

Well, she was a mew.

_But still... And Shirogane expects me to help with the mew project?_

The depression was mounting.

"Oh... Ananono-san..." A sweet voice was coming from the door way. Shiro turned red long before he lifted his gaze to see Retasu standing with a tray.

Wait...

Retasu?!

"S-sorry!" He said quickly, "I-I didn't mean to...!"

She giggled. "It's fine, Ananono-san. You didn't ask to pass out... Now lay down,I brought a cloth for that bruise."

It was now that Shiro noticed very... strange things. Almost every herbal or traditional medicine technique was being used on him; from fish on the feet to cream on the belly.

What the heck?

Seeming to notice he was confused, Retasu blushed and hung her head.

"I-I read about them... online... I didn't know which was the most effective, so... I used them all..." She looked up with nervous eyes,then down again, "I just wanted you to wake up quickly... sorry..."

Shiro shook his head.

Why was she so sweet? It had to be criminal!!

"U-um... Wh-where am I...?"

"Cafe Mew Mew." Retasu said quickly, "Shirogane-san said you could stay...I asked to stay too... T-to keep an eye on you!"

His spirits sank. It sounded like that wasn't the real reason...

"Th-thanks." He said with a sigh, "Ugggh... I missed the whole afternoon..."

"W-we can work on homework tomorrow... together..." Retasu suggested hopefully. Of course, she wasn't aware of the real reason that he was upset; he had hoped to find one of the mews...

But homework together didn't sound bad either.

"Thanks... Midorikawa-san."

She nodded, smiling brightly again. "Now... rest up. I'll call your parents."

Shiro nodded and laid down again. It was only when the next morning that he remembered what a traumatic event calling his parents would be for the girl.

.

.

The next morning was like heaven. Retasu made breakfast with the cafe chief, Keiichirou, and they ate together alone... like a couple or something! Then they walked to school together, and even to class together! Since he didn't know this was arrange by passing out, Kane even gave him another man card!

Could things have gotten any better?

"Class,we have a new student joining our class."

Scratch that stuff about getting better.

Shiro turned to his teacher. It was second period, English, when the announcement was made. _Strange, _was his initial thought, _Why would we get a new student mid year? Is she a transfer?_

"She had trouble in her last class, so everyone please welcome her warmly. Pinkumiya-san, come on it."

He held his breath as she walked in. The girl by the name "Pinkumiya" entered slowly, though she was not the 'Pinkumiya' that he had run into, so Shiro was able to breath normally.

The girl had short bright pink hair that went to her shoulders, the tips dyed black, and wore what Minto later called "punk-goth modifications" on her uniform; the ribbon on the front had been replaced with a tye and she had a never ending supply of paper clips and other pins decorating her bag and clothes. Her sock were baggy and loose and her sleeves rolled back... The only thing similar to the Pinkumiya that had almost run him over was the glaring red eyes.

"My name is Pinkumiya Himeno." The girl said firmly, staring out boredly at the class, "Don't make me angry."

Oh... And maybe their attitudes were similar.

Retasu giggled and gave her a friendly wave, one that made Shiro blush and fanboy. So cute! Retasu didn't even know this girl and she was being so friendly!!

Though, after being the only one to wave, Retasu blushed and held her hand back. Her confidence only returned when Minto and Ichigo joined the waving. For not having the guts to join in too, Shiro had a man card taken.

Before long, gym came around. It was both a blessing and curse, Shiro decided. Blessing because Ichigo and Minto could find out if any classmates had "mew marks", but a curse because Shiro really hated gym. It was definitely not his best class... In fact, he was almost failing.

"So. Anything?" He whispered to Ichigo once they had changed. She shook her head and sighed.

"I tried, but the subject changed. Pinkumiya wanted to know what sport we were doing..."

"Ah... What sport are we doing?"

"Vol-ley-ball."Minto said from behind, poking him in the back, "Geez. You're definitely not on top of things. I dunno if I should let you see Retasu in her bloomers..."

Shiro blushed.

"I-I don't care about...!!"

Minto laughed and dragged Ichigo off, "See you, Shiro!"

He stood, blushing and embarrassed, for a few seconds. Then, with a defeated sigh, headed off to join the class.

"This is the school, right?"

"Mm. We've attacked five times a month for almost a year. What ever he is looking for is there."

The female figure giggled and put a finger to her lips, smiling down at the school building.

"You-Can't-Hide!"


End file.
